Czekoladowy spisek
by Minnoroshi
Summary: Historia o tym, co zrobił Daiki, gdy wziął dzień wolny, by spędzić go z Kagamim w ich gniazdku i odkrył, że jego partner gdzieś przepadł! Jaka kara czeka za to Taigę? I co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego czekolada? Nie bić! To mój pierwszy opublikowany ficzek w życiu. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że ktoś go chociaż polubi Enjoy!


**Czekoladowy spisek**

Aomine obudził się tego ranka wyjątkowo późno. Nie żeby był na co dzień rannym ptaszkiem, oczywiście. Sam sobie się dziwił, jak codziennie mógł budzić się o szóstej rano, by dojechać na siódmą na komisariat, gdzie i tak będzie siedział cały dzień i udawał, że pracuje, czytając tak naprawdę pornole pod biurkiem jak na przykładnego stróża prawa przystało... Dzisiaj na szczęście wziął sobie dzień wolny, by móc się spokojnie poopierdalać (nie żeby robił coś innego w pracy), najeść się mięcha upichconego mu przez jego jakże seksowną gosposię, czyli Kagamiego, i ewentualnie dobrać się do jego tyłka, z czego to ostatnie stawiał na pierwszym miejscu.

A swój plan chciał rozpocząć zaraz po przebudzeniu... W końcu kto rano w staje temu Pan Bóg daje... Albo raczej Taiga. Seksy z rana jak śmietana!

Jednak coś było dzisiaj nie tak... Do sypialni już dawno wkradły się promienie słoneczne i rozświetliły pomieszczenie, rażąc przy tym zaspane oczy chłopaka. Było cicho. Tsaa, wszystko ślicznie, ale coś tu naprawdę jest nie tak...

Oi, Kagami, która godzina? – jęknął, a jego dłoń powędrowała na część łóżka, na której powinien leżeć ten idiota.

Cisza. W łóżku pusto. Ten zjeb śmiał sobie gdzieś poleźć?! Toż to skandal! I to jeszcze wtedy, gdy Aomine specjalnie wziął sobie dzień wolny, aby móc spędzić z nim ten czas i spokojnie dobrać się tej cnotce-niewydymce do tyłka! Przecież to okropne, niemal bluźnierstwo w biały dzień, by GO tak olać! Jak on śmiał wstać z łóżka przed nim! I ba, żeby tylko – ni to żadne „dzieńdobry, Daiki", ni to żadnego buzi, o ruchaniu już nie wspominając! Po prostu uciekł gdzieś, jak jakiś pieprzony zdrajca, zostawiając jego jakże zajebistą osobą samemu sobie! Skandal! To się w ogólnie nie mieściło w tępawej głowie Aomine. On mu zaraz pokaże! Gdy tylko zobaczy tego cwela, Bakagamiego, zemści się na nim tak, że przez tydzień na nim nie usiądzie! Ha! Już on o to zadba!

Kagami...? Kagami, cholerny zdrajco... Gdzie jesteś? – warknął.

Podniósł się powoli do pozycji pionowej, po czym wstał z łóżka. Przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, by je pościelić, ale... Nieee, kto by się tym przejmował. Jest facetem, faceci nie muszą dbać o porządek. Poza tym jak on tego nie zrobi, to nikt nie zauważy... Albo Taiga za niego posprząta – jak zwykle. W końcu to on był kobietą w tym związku, racja? Nawet jeśli o to nie zabiegał, pozostając u boku Aomine, stawał się automatycznie jego gosposią, i powinien dobrze o tym wiedzieć. Zresztą Daiki nie musiał go nawet do takich rzeczy zmuszać, on sam je robił z ochotą. Sprzątał, prał, gotował... Gdyby Taiga jeszcze miał cycki, to by się chyba z nim normalnie ożenił!

Podszedł do drzwi toalety, która łączyła się z ich sypialnią. Może bierze prysznic?

Oi, Bakagami, jesteś tam? Wyłaź, też muszę do kibla...

Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Zajrzał do środka. Znowu pusto. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, tłumiąc wiązankę przekleństw, które cisnęły mu się na usta w tej chwili. Co on sobie wyobraża, do cholery?! Oj, Aomine już na serio dopilnuje, by tyłek Taigi w pełni odczuł frustrację, którą teraz on PRZEZ NIEGO czuje.

Kagami, zjebie! – wydarł się w przestrzeń.

Znowu cisza. Aomine zaczął się trochę niepokoić.

„Może poszedł już do pracy?" pomyślał, opuszczając pomieszczenie i idąc w kierunku kuchni. Gdy przekroczył jej próg, zobaczył Taigę, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał przy kuchence, nucąc sobie pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię i coś pichcąc. „Co za...!" – przeszło mu przez myśl, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem przez pomieszczenie, objął go ramieniem od tyłu w pasie, a drugą rękę położył na pośladku chłopaka i ugryzł go drapieżnie w płatek ucha. Kagami wzdrygnął się jak oparzony, wydał dźwięk nie będący ani jękiem ani westchnieniem, po czym obrócił się do niego zirytowany z lekko zarumieniona twarzą:

A-Ahomine! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś! Co się tak skradasz jak jakiś złodziej?! – wykrzyknął, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku Daikiego.

Och, teraz wreszcie mnie zauważyłeś – zarechotał i poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

Łapy precz z mojego tyłka – wysyczał w odpowiedzi.

Nie ma mowy – odparł stanowczo.

Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Widząc jednak determinację i stuprocentową powagę w jego oczach, zrezygnował z ucieczki z jego objęć i wybąknął.

No tak, prawie zapomniałem jaki z ciebie zaborczy typ. Nic się nie zmieniłeś od liceum. Na boisku nie miałeś sobie równych, szybko przejmowałeś dominację i nie pozwalałeś nikomu odebrać sobie piłki... Tylko że wtedy nie dobierałeś mi się do tyłka – spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Jesteś pewny, że wtedy nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się „przypadkowo" cię tam zmacać? - wyszczerzył się.

A robiłeś to?!

Aomine zarechotał i objął go mocniej, ryjąc nosem po szyi i obojczyku chłopaka.

Może... Powiem ci tylko tyle, że twoja dupa to bardzo łatwy, a zarazem niezmiernie seksowny cel do molestowania, gdy za bardzo wczujesz się w one-on-one.

Coooo?!

Przecież to był „przypadek", już ci mówiłem – wywrócił oczami i puścił do niego perskie oczko – O, właśnie taki jak ten – wyszczerzył się, ściskając lekko tyłek Kagamiego.

Ten już chciał się odszczeknąć, kiedy usłyszał zmysłowy, wibrujący głos Aomine nad swoim uchem:

Ej, gosposiu, co tam pichcisz~?

Taiga spalił buraka i przez chwilę milczał. Odchrząknął i spojrzał na trzymany przez siebie rondelek.

To... Gorąca czekolada... – powiedział niepewnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy – Pomyślałem, że skoro masz wolne, to zrobię ci coś dobrego, byś nie umarł z głodu, kiedy pójdę do pracy... C-Czy coś... – wymamrotał i spojrzał w bok.

Oooo, to takie słodkie. Jak chcesz, to potrafisz być uroczy... – Kagami już chciał zaprotestować, ale wtedy Aomine wymruczał mu do ucha, pochylając się niebezpiecznie blisko do jego twarzy – Ale wiesz... Mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł. Myślę, że możemy twoją czekoladę wykorzystać nim sobie pójdziesz... I to ja ci zrobię dobrze.

S-spieprzaj...!

O, nie, mój drogi – to ja cię będę zaraz pieprzył – wyszeptał, przygryzając płatek ucha Kagamiego.

A-Ahomine, błagam nie teraz... Muszę zaraz wychodzić, spóźnię się... Ahomine...– jęknął, czując na swojej twarzy gorący oddech Daikiego.

Aomine pocałował go, delikatnie muskając jego wargi czubkiem języka. Zrobiło mu się momentalnie gorąco. Czuł jak ciepło wstępuje na jego twarz. W ciemnogranatowych oczach jego partnera palił się błysk pożądania i iskierki rozbawienia.

Teraz, teraz... Inaczej mój boski plan diabli wezmą. – wymruczał, przenosząc pocałunki na szyję.

Jaki znowu plan? O czym ty mówisz?

O planie pod kryptonimem „jak dobrać się do tyłka Taigi, aby przez tydzień nie mógł usiąść".

Z-za co?

Za darmo – wyszczerzył się, po czym spoważniał – To kara za to, że tak bezceremonialnie zwiałeś rano z wyrka, jakby gdyby nigdy nic... Myślałem, że sobie poszedłeś. Jak śmiałeś olać moją zajebistą osobę?

Wstałem wcześniej, by ci coś ugotować i zrobić tym samym przyjemność! – próbował się bronić.

I zrobiłeś. A teraz ja ją zrobię tobie.

Nieee... (!)– jęknął.

Daiki się roześmiał, po czym wpił w wargi czerwonowłosego. Objął go mocniej, a drugą rękę położył mu na plecach. Przed oczami Taigi świat zawirował. Gdyby nie to, że Aomine podtrzymywał go w pasie, już dawno nogi by się pod nim ugięły. Próbował go odepchnąć, ale czując, że to nie ma sensu, poddał się. Ich języki złączyły się w szaleńczym tańcu. Gdy Daiki po raz kolejny przejechał językiem po jego wargach, poczuł, że powoli brakuje mu tchu. Wtedy granatowowłosy zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Sięgnął ręką do rondelka, po czym zamoczył dłoń w jego zawartości i przejechał palcami po szyi Taigi. Ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i wydał zduszony jęk, gdy Aomine zaczął powoli zlizywać z niego czekoladę, doprowadzając go tym sposobem do obłędu.

Przyjmę twój prezent tylko wtedy, gdy będę mógł własnoręcznie cię nim wysmarować, a potem go powolutku z ciebie zlizać... Co ty na to, Bakagami? – szepnął mu do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek.

C-czy to jakiś spisek?! – spytał, dysząc mu na twarz.

Bingo, Sherlocku...– mruknął Aomine i przejechał językiem po raz kolejny po czekoladowej plamie na szyi Taigi – A dokładniej czekoladowy spisek!

Jeszcze się przez chwile całowali. Oboje wiedzieli, że pocałunki na dłuższą metę ich nie zaspokoją. Aomine po raz kolejny przygryzł dolną wargę Kagamiego.

Hmmm, fakt jest całkiem słodki... – wyszeptał prosto w wargi Daikiego.

Ohohohoho! Słodko to dopiero będzie, jak dojdziemy do twojego tyłka!

Taiga momentalnie spiorunował go wzrokiem. Ten baran umiał zepsuć każdą atmosferę.

Z-zero w tobie romantyzmu, A-Ahomine! Jesteś skończonym zboczeńcem! – warknął.

Ale twoim zboczeńcem – odparł Aomine szczerząc się i po raz kolejny naznaczając czekoladą twarz i szyję Taigi.

O, nie... A-Ahomine...!

Ciiicho! Dzieci i żarcie głosu nie mają! – powiedział władczym tonem, w którym można było słyszeć również nutkę ironii, podczas gdy jego dłonie zawędrowały pod koszulkę chłopaka.

Mpf! – jęknął Taiga w geście protestu, ale po chwili zaczął oddawać jego pocałunki.

W bokserkach obojga robiło się powoli za ciasno... Nie przeszkadzało im to, a nawet wymownie zachęcało, by kontynuować to, co właśnie robili… Kagami mu uległ i właśnie w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ten „czekoladowy spisek" nie będzie w stanie usiąść na tyłku przez najbliższy tydzień. Teraz jednak wolał o tym nie myśleć...


End file.
